Behind Green Eyes
by The-x-Mad-x-Hatress
Summary: Hermione is supposed to marry Voldemort! *Gasp* He left Rodolphus and Rabastan in charge of her! *Gasp* Hermione and Rodolphus do what! *Gasp* I suck at summarys but give the story a try. Many Death Eater pairings with Hermione. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter One

****

Harry Potter and anything relating to it, is a trademark of Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

As of 6/30/08 I went back and edited alot! No big plot changes but grammer, SPELLING, and wrong words. So I hope its easier to read now!

I'm not going to lie. The first chapter is longer then I would have liked. I had to add some things in there that don't seem important but they are. (Already have you wondering huh?) Voldemort is OOC and Hermione is very scared and shocked as to what is going on around her. Book six and seven are ignored in this story. Many sexual parings but just one main will keep continuing throughout the story. There are reasons why its rated M, but each chapter will have a warning at the top of it.

**Enjoy!**

_Warning(s): Cussing and Sexual Mention._

* * *

**Chapter One: Laced With Nitroglycerin**

* * *

"Let go off my hand…please…your hurting me!" Hermione was crying and begging out in desperation.

Only a few hours ago she was reading up on magical herbs for her St. Mungos final exam, tomorrow, if she passed, she would be an official St. Mungo's healer. A small 'thump' came from downstairs. Thinking perhaps her cat had knocked something over she kept reading. She had only read three words when she heard her mother's high pitch scream echo throughout the house. In a dash, Hermione was at the top of her staircase looking down upon the scene.

"Who are you? Get away from my parents!" Her voice barked the command to someone behind the living room wall so she could not see who it was from the stairs.

A mans deep laugh was heard from the other side of the wall. Hermione flew down stairs, that wasn't her father's laugh… Stopping at the threshold between her hallway and living room, she saw her mom cornered against the fireplace and a man in a black hooded robe. The hooded man had his wand pointed straight at her mother's heart.

Without even thinking, she had her wand out and sent a stupefying curse towards him. His reaction was quick; he simply flicked his wand over his shoulder and blocked the curse. He did it simply, without a thought. Hermione looked up to her mother who was pointing towards the couch. Her eyes unwilling followed her mother's finger to the lifeless body of her father on the floor.

"You bastard you killed my father…." tears formed in her eyes, not only from sadness but also from pure rage.

The man turned his head over his shoulder for a minute. His mask confirmed he was Death Eater. The only part of him that was not hidden under a cloak or mask were his eyes. The eyes she saw were green, a poison, murderous, green…they were the same color as the green curse shot from his wand into her mother's chest.

Watching her mother crumple to the floor and not move took Hermione's mind. She wanted him dead; she wanted those green eyes to suffer! But in less then a second his hand was on her shoulder and she felt the sick dizzy sensation of side-along apparition, being pulled out of a situation without knowing before hand always made the person that was being transported sick.

With a thud, she hit the ground, only the ground was a bright red carpet with gold trim. She looked at it for but only a moment before she was picked up rather roughly and dragged down the dark staircase.

His hand was cutting off her circulation, but after what she had said before, his grip lessened.

A few moments later she was flung into a dark cell, it looked like an old fashion castle dungeon. But when she thought about it, this place probably was an old castle.

"Would you like something before I go?" The deep voice behind the mask was speaking to her.

"YES, I WOULD! I WOULD LIKE TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" She screamed.

He tilted his head to the right a little before replying, "Sorry, drank the last can yesterday, were all out of that." His sarcasm only made her angrier, she flipped him off.

"Well if theirs nothing I can really do for you then, good night." She heard footsteps walking away.

"How do you expect me to sleep! After watching what you did earlier, I'll only have nightmares! You're a cold hearted bastard!" She sobbed harder then before as she wrapped her arms around knees and crept to the corner where straw lay for a bed.

To her surprise, the footsteps stopped and he was back at her cell. "You know nothing of nightmares. You're too young to go insane from nightmares." He pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"What are you going to do-?"

He cast a blue charm of some kind on her. Her eyes felt heavy, he put a sleeping charm on her.

Right before giving into the charm she heard him whisper, "Maybe the dreamers charm will work for you, …it never does for me." She then heard the footsteps walking away again and before she knew it, everything went black.

When she woke up, she wasn't sure what time or day it was. Candles were her only light source, for there were no windows. She jumped at the shock of hearing a door open and slam. Then footsteps came. Expecting to the see the green-eyed man, she stood up and waited to see what he wanted.

Instead, it was another man. She gasped.

His skin was a very light tint of peach. His lips had a faint rose coloring to them, yet still they were thin. His nose was small and looked a little odd on his face, but nothing that would make him stand out to much. His head had a little just a little black hair, maybe hair took longer to grown in then everything else had. He had on black pants and a black robe. He almost looked completely human. Yes, Hermione knew this man. Lord Voldemort had definitely changed his outside appearance but he could never change his eyes.

"Do you recognize me Hermione?"

"Of corse, I would recognize those evil eyes anywhere." Her voice was a whisper, she wanted to be brave but something was wrong. He was not looking at her with the intent to murder; no he was looking at her differently.

"Do not be afraid of me Hermione, I wouldn't want my fiancé to be afraid of me…."

"Fiancé? I am not your fiancé!" She suddenly forgot about being scared.

"Oh really then why is that ring on your finger?"

She looked down and sure enough, a silver snake with a green emerald wrapped around her finger as a small ring. "How did you?"

"Rabastan put it on you this mourning for me."

"Rabastan? Rabastan Lestrange?" She had seen him once in the Department of Mysterious.

"Well looks like I'm famous, My Lord." she could barley make out the tall figure because Voldemort was blocking the light.

Hermione didn't like the way his voice sounded, all cocky like. "Yes, your Rodolphus Lestranges brother aren't you?" She heard a sharp in take of breath, but she knew he couldn't say anything in front of their master. She had the feeling he was usely in his brother or sister-in-laws shadow most of the time, not getting much of any glory.

"You and Rodolphus will be questioning and explaining EVERYTHING I have explained to you, to her. Because Bellatrix and I will both be gone, you two will be in charge of this place and when I come back I want her to be prepared for everything."

"Now please unlock her cell and I will take her for now." Rabastan quickly did what he told. As soon as the cell opened, Voldemort grabbed Hermione's shoulder and pushed her down the hall.

"From this point on call me Tom. Filthy name it is, I am using it for the current time being….because…of special situations." Hermione had no time to open her mouth to ask why. "Now let's get you cleaned up before I leave, so I can see your full beauty."

"I want to know what's going on. What are you going to do with me? Why are you doing this to me?"

She could go on for hours but his frown and narrowed eyes mad her stop.

"You'll be in this house with my two most loyalist servants, the only way your going to get hurt is if you offend them and they punish you. Depending on how much damage, I may punish them or punish you even more."

"For your amusement they are also to be your whores if you may wish."

'Ick' Hermione thought. 'Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange? I didn't think so.'

"Stop shaking, I am not going to kill you. I would have already done so by this point if I wanted to."

'Oh yea, well that's relief!' Hermione thought sarcastically.

"If I had the time to explain details myself I would, but at the time being…I have other important matters to attend to." He led her up a lot of stairs to a huge, dark bedroom, which she suspected to be his own, and into a white marble bathroom. Everything outlined in gold.

"Now take a warm relaxing bath I will see you when you are done." He walked out of the room.

This looked like a palaces bathroom. She turned two handles. One jet out clear room temperature water and the other to her surprise was letting out shiny bubbles that foamed in the tub and floated about the room. She had no problem stripping and slipping in the water.

"I'll escape but I'll just play along for now, he said he was leaving so I'll just have to deal with those two idiots. I've beaten them before, and I'm sure I can do it again…even if I don't have five other people with me." She took a deep gulp she had to plan this carefully or it could mean her life, no matter what 'Tom' said, she didn't trust him.

After about an hour, she was out of the tub and was drying her hair with a muggle blow dryer. Tom was half-muggle after all, so she knew he would have a mixture of muggle and wizarding objects in his home. She wondered all the while in the tub and now while getting dressed, she couldn't help but ask what the 'special situation' could be for using his real name.

"Ummm…excuse me miss. I is having your clothes for you." A tiny voice came from across the room. A small, wrinkled, wide-eyed, house-elf was peeking her head from behind the door that Voldemort and herself had come through.

She threw the towel around her just incase someone else was outside the door. However, no one was, and what looked like a white school blouse and a satin purple skirt lay on the bed. A pair of panties were their too but no bra.

"This is all pinky could find Miss, Mistress Bellatrix threw out things to small for her body. Also Lord Master wants you downstairs soon Miss"

The poor elf was shaking. "That's ok…Pinky, is it? I thought house-elf's weren't allowed to touch clothing though, wouldn't you be free."

The elf's eyes stretched even wider. "No No Miss! Master Rodolphus can touch Miss Bellatrixs clothing no one else or she will be angry and punish me. No Miss I is not free. I do no want to be free!" the elf was shaking terribly now.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were the one who put them on the bed, my mistake. Please, I didn't mean to frighten you. I will be down in a few minutes ok. Thank You."

The little thing stared for a moment before running out of the room down the hall.

Her hair had dried beautifully and she looked much cleaner. Although her top was a little tight, the skirt was not tight nor to short. It was not exactly what a nun would wear but it would do for Hermione. She walked down the hall, the plush carpet between her toes felt so good, like walking on a cloud.

When she reached what looked to be the main entrance steps she looked down the railing and saw two men standing near the door, one was lying on a couch and was looking straight up at her.

"I can see you, why don't you come down and say goodbye to our master." This voice she did not recognize, the one on the couch must be Rodolphus. He had a commanding sound to his voice but to her it almost sounded like he was calling her down like she was a child.

She walked down the stairs, the wood was slick and cold, but it was beautiful either way. Voldemort was the man in the middle, Rodolphus was the one practically asleep on the couch so that meant Rabastan was the man on the right.

"Goodbye love, I will be back in three weeks, when I return, I will call you my wife." He did not hug nor kiss her. He simply flashed his eyes at her, pulled up his cloak and looked from Rabastan to Rodolphus. As if on que Rodolphus practically rolled off the couch and crawled over to Voldemort kissing the hem of his robe, Rabastan got down his knees and only had to crawl a few inches to do the same.

"Goodbye master, we will take care of her for you." Rabastan was still so close to the ground it sounded as though he was talking to the carpet.

Voldemorts laugh echoed through the whole marble entrance. "Rodolphus, your creative mind is in works already and I haven't even stepped a foot out of the house yet." He looked up at Hermione. "Rodolphus enjoys the thought of fucking you on the floor." Voldemort laughed, he loved messing around with his death eaters thoughts.

Hermione looked down at the man and could see his eyebrows crease, he wasn't please Voldemort had just said that, but he had to learn to hide his thoughts of how displeased he really was.

He looked at her for a moment longer and then stepped out the door and apparated.

"Hermione, my Master wants you do answer a few questions before doing anything else. Would you mind going to the room at the end of the hallway, I just have to grab the paper and I'll be right in there." She realized Rodolphus had a silkily smooth voice when he wasn't yelling at her from the couch.

As she walked down the hallway, Rabastan gave Rodolphus a questioning look. Rodolphus in return smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Shhhh, you'll be in on it too soon." Rabastan nodded his head. Rodolphus always shared his women. He liked having threesomes and so did Rabastan.

* * *

Well first chapter is finally finished! I hated writing it, seems so boring, but I had to give a _little_ information as to what was happening. I know Voldemort way OOC but he will not be in the story for a while and when he gets back I promise, he'll be more like his evil self.

For now, head over to Chapter Two. We have to find out what Rodolphus is up to right?

**You're reading and reviewing is always appreciated!**

* * *

_Title credit is lyrics from 'Theres A Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet' by Panic At The Disco._

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

****

Harry Potter and anything relating to it, is a trademark of Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

We get to see more of Rodolphus, yay! I went back and edited a few things in this chapter because at the time of posting, it was almost 2:00 in the mourning! Alot more things make sense now, I promise! As always enjoy!

_Warning(s): Cussing and Alot Sexual Mention._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Give Me Envy, Give Me Malice, Baby, Give Me A Break!**

* * *

She looked around the room Rodolphus had told her to go to. It looked like an office, only with no desk. It had a book shelve and one chair. It was a small as a broom closet, but it did fit a couch. Only a few books were on the shelve and she knew she could read them all in a day.

"Must be their library" she murmured.

"No, actually that's downstairs, I'll show it to you after our questioning." She jumped; she wasn't expecting anyone to hear her.

"Good Mourning, I'm as you know I'm Rodolphus Lestrange, you can sit right over their." He walked right past her into the room towards and pointed to the little chair.

She sat in the small wooden chair he pointed at. He then pulled a chair from out of the air for himself. It didn't amaze her; she had seen wizards do that many times before. The odd thing was though he sat the chair down with the back of the facing her and didn't even sit on it. He stood behind her.

"So Hermione huh? I remember you at the Department of Mysterious, my, my, you've grown into a beautiful women."

"He was looking down at the clipboard in front of him and couldn't see her stick her tongue out, "Now my master wants me to ask you a few questions…some which are a little personal and he would feel it awkward if he were to ask them. So! I of course was assigned the fun job." his last sentence was very sarcastic.

"What kind of personal questions?"

"Sexual." He saw her turn a little in her seat. I know very uncomfortable situation, but with someone as beautiful as yourself, he wants to make sure you don't have anything and he wouldn't want to hurt you, he just wants to please you in bed. Only three people will know You, The Dark Lord and me."

"How do I know you won't tell anyone?"

"Unbreakable Vow. He does a lot of those around here."

"Well are you going to stand behind me the whole time or-"

"Yes, I prefer to, if that alright?"

"Yes, Its fine."

"Ok first question, easy one, Are you a Virgin?"

"Yes, if you would have kidnapped next week the answer would have been different." Her eyes widened. Why did she just say that!

"Did you give me veritaserum?" she turned around and snapped.

The stupid man was just yawning. "Did I give you something to drink?"

She turned back around no he couldn't have she had a drink all mourning.

"Ok so by virgin, you mean like everywhere, anal, mouth, etc?"

"YES! Why is that a question on the list?"

"Calm the fuck down it's actually like the next twenty questions. If you weren't a virgin this thing might take all mourning. Now though it might take only about an hour or two."

"Anyways let's move on shall we? Lights on or off?"

"Off. Well maybe candle light or a fireplace would be lovely"

"Hmmm yea, ahhh, Day or Night?"

"Both" What? She didn't always want to wait till bed time, although when it comes to The Dark Lord, she would gladly wait years.

"Dirty talk?"

"Oh yes of corse."

"Who should be in control?"

"Both of use, the guy should be more then the girl but a girl should have some fun herself"

"Like riding him?"

"Yes." she didn't hear his pen writing. "Why aren't you writing that down?"

"What? The fact you would like to ride a guy?"

"Yes!"

"Oh that was my own question actually….Next question!" He moved on before she could yell. "You into kinky stuff? Like chains, torture, are you a Sadist or Masochism?"

"Are those questions on the list?"

"Yes."

"Ok well I don't know really, I don't like pain that much so probably not whips or anything to bloody."

"Damn and I thought you were going to be the naughty girl trapped inside a good girl's body."

"Any secret fetishes?"

"Well, I like the smell of paper and-"

"What the fuck!?"

"I'm not done yet, I also like, well would like, and I've never done it before but to pole dance."

She smirked "I also would like to be taken in as many places possible, bed, bathroom, closet…floor.

She heard him take gulp. "When you do have sex…Do you want it hard or easy?"

"Hard."

"Fuck girl, you're making horney." He was behind her, not like before but behind her whispering in her ear." "The fact that you're a virgin, does that mean you've never been fingered or pleasured in any other way.

"Ahhh…no…no, of corse not!" she liked the feel of his warm breath on her neck.

"You hesitated…which mean your either lying about it or wanting it right now. Which one you thinking about?"

"None of your business, your being-!"

She froze when she felt his hand snaking under her skirt. "If you want it, I could make you moan. I am all yours you know…to do with whatever you may wish" Between his warm breath and the hand that had already made its way to the bottom on her panties so that he was stroking the fabric right above her folds, she was already about to moan.

But then her senses came back in a flash. "No, I…I…don't want that! You have a wife!" It took everything for her to swipe his arm away and to make him stop, because in her mind she didn't want him to stop.

"Awww you're no fun, could I at least get a kiss."

"Yes, but only a kiss," she started turning her head but he stopped her. Instead he walked around towards the chair in front of her. She wonder how they would kiss if he sat on it that way.

He didn't even look at her confused face. He straddled the chair so he was sitting backwards on it. 'Oh' Hermione thought in her head, that works I guess.

She watched as he licked his lips and leaned in towards her. She was about to kiss Rodolphus Lestrange. He was a death eater but he was so handsome. His black hair was a ruffled but was as soft as she ran her fingers through it and pulled him closer to her, he had a little stumble on his chin which she found very sexy. Then his eyes his green eyes were so…familiar!

His lips were an inch from hers when the green eyes of the Death Eater had turned around to look at her before turning around and killing her mother flashed through her mind.

"SLAPPPP" Neither of them knew what happened that very second. Hermione had no control of her hand as it flew and smacked him across the face. She was no longer frightened. She was angry.

"Ahhh what the fuck was that for!?" His hand felt the right side of his cheek that was now bright red

"You murdered my fucking parents," She growled at him.

"Who told you?" he looked up at her in shock.

"Your eyes"

"Huh? What the fuck does that mean!?"

"Your eyes stand out from under your mask. I've never seen such toxic green eyes."

He looked like he was considering her for a moment, "Toxic green huh? Nice description, I'll ask them to use that on my next wanted poster"

HE WAS JOKING AROUND. She just slapped him, he should be furious and he chooses to be sarcastic and make jokes! "They were deadly when you killed my parents, murderous even."

"Yes, Yes, I can see it; WANTED: Rodolphus Lestrange, Man with toxic, deadly, murderous eyes!" He smiled, "Now could you describe my hair to complete the rest of the poster?"

Her eyes had to be blazing; he was really pissing her off. She raised her hand in the air and swung again but this time he caught it.

"Come on one time is enough, that hurt, but you will need lessons on how to slap from my wife, Bellatrix seems to have a knack for slapping so hard I sometimes hit the damn floor."

'Grrrrrr why is he acting like this was no big deal.' she was raving inside her mind.

He could probably tell she was seething because his next words to her were "I was just going to kiss you, and this is the return I get. "You were enjoying the moment until you looked in my god for shaken eyes."

"Actually, you ruined every moment of my life, when you killed them." she had tears in her eyes but her voice was a growl.

He rolled his eyes and got close to her face like he was going to kiss her. "It was my job" He slowly pronounced every word leaned back.

"Besides, if I choose not to do it, then I would have been tortured and killed. Your lucky I didn't torture them, that women was giving me headache from all her screaming!"

This time he couldn't catch her hand. The violent 'SLAP' of her hand connecting to face once again echoed through the room.

"Ahhh son of a bitch," he grabbed the left side of his face. She hit him on the left cheek this time. "Stop fucking hitting me!" his eyes were now back to that deadly green again.

"THEN STOP IT! Stop treating me like a...like…a...a…" She backed down, his eyes were really scaring her now.

"What! Like a Witch?" he finished the sentence, snapping harshly at her. "Would you like me to treat you like a mudblood? Curse you till you scream? Torture you? Cut you? Fuck you?"

His smile was gone, he wasn't joking. He was pissed. She hadn't even noticed she was leaned in so close to him, she leaned back and shook her head. "I didn't think so." His used the same deep voice he used when he laughed at her in her house.

"Look," he took a deep breath to help calm down. "I know you hate me, a lot of people do, but at least think of the options I have in this situation." She gave him a misunderstanding look.

He sighed and continued, "We all have been walking on thin ice here these last few months with Potter always getting a head of the game, he hasn't been in any good moods lately. So when he said

He wanted you, I couldn't screw up the mission or else it would have meant my life.

"But now that you're going to be his fiancé, you do realize the moment they pronounce you man and wife you can have me killed on the spot." He leaned his chair back a bit and for a second she was sure he would fall out of it.

"Believe me…I swear to you the very second…I am his wife. I will have you tortured to death then killed." he looked at her for a second.

"Ok"

"Ok? You have three weeks to live and you say ok?!"

He snapped his fingers "Damn three weeks to live and Bellatrix won't be back for six weeks...I don't even get a last fuck before I die."

"Go fuck Macnair"

He pointed at her, "Good comeback."

"I don't understand you, I am serious, and I will have you screaming!"

His eyes widen, "Will it be your name I'm screaming? And will we be in a bed?"

"If I could kill you right now believe me I would…Wait, you're not allowed to touch me? What if I tell the Tom you went overboard and hurt me for no reason?"

He clapped. "Well then minus four days of my life."

"WHAT! He's going to be gone for that long! I will kill you myself then!" She was standing now, she knew she couldn't kill him and by the look on his face, he knew she couldn't either.

"I get death threats everyday, from my wife, from my master, friends, enemies, I'm immune to them." She opened her mouth but he continued, "Yes, I know your serious I can read eyes too."

He leaned towards her very close and this time for sure she though he was going to kiss her, but just looked into her eyes for a moment. "Their beautiful eyes by the way."

He leaned back and got up from the chair. Holding the door open he said, "Questioning is over unless you have anything else you would like to say?"

"No. I've said everything I want to say."

"Ok. In that case you're allowed to walk around the house. You have a tracking charm in that ring so you step out of the house; you'll be able to see outside but your trapped actually behind an invisible wall. That also applies for rooms that you're not allowed to go it. Weapons and Wands are also not to be touched if they are, I'll know.

She got up and started walking out when he grabbed her hand and swung her around. "And by the way, if you do try to get away or do something you know is against the rules, I'm the one in charge of your punishment and I can make some creative punishments.

"Fuck you!" she snapped.

"I hope you will." he smiled and walked off leaving her face in absolute disgust.

* * *

Well what do you think? Already fixed one mistake, thanks to JaceDamian23! )

And as of 6/30/08 I went back and fixed A LOT of mistakes! So I hope it was easier to read this time!

But, if you see anymore tell me! And if you would be so kind to review!

Thanks )

_Title Credit: Lyrics from 'It's Time to Dance' by Panic at the Disco._


	3. Chapter Three

****

Harry Potter and anything relating to it, is a trademark of Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hey guys...long time no see! Sorry I haven't updated this story! I had an awful end of the school year. The first part of summer was great (I met Panic at the Disco! If you don't like them don't hate please.) but I was lazy and sorta forgot about this story! But I am back! I promise that I am working on it! This Chapter is a little filler kinda because we meet Rabastan a little more! He may seem different then most people imagine him as...but shes just talking to him for the first time.

_Warning(s): Cussing and A little Sexual Mention.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Toast, High Until They Find Less Pathetic Wine**

* * *

Hermione got up and walked through the doorway where Rodolphus had been standing less then two minutes ago. She peeked her head out before stepping in the hallway just to make sure he wasn't waiting for her.

Nope. He was gone! 'Good' she thought and began walking down the dim lighted hallway.

"What an asshole! If he ever thinks I'm sleeping with him…He really is insane!" she murmured under her breath.

He had to be in his early forties, and she was twenty! That's just sick. 'Now, he said something about a Library, let's see if I can find it. Merlin knows I need a good book to sink into right now.'

She walked to the landing of the stairs, the house was cold, and her shirt was very tight now. With no bra on, the material was basically see threw. 'Dear Merlin just make him stay anyway'. She could imagine Rodolphus just drooling.

"Alright, he had said it was down here." She looked from one side to another. "Bastard." He didn't mention there were four hallways! He also didn't mention that doors lined each wall for what seemed to be miles down. She sighed and started just walking straight, hoping maybe she would have some luck.

She walked only a few feet and reached for the first door. A red sign jumped up in front of her. She jumped back in fright, the hair on her neck standing straight up. "STOP!" the red signs voice boomed, "YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED IN THIS ROOM!"

She looked down the hallway and saw that more red signs had popped up on the doors; a few though, were left bare. "I'll just have to try those doors."

The first one was a large bedroom; it was decked out in black and Tutshill Tornado posters. This Death Eater must have been a Tornado fan. She moved on to the next room, it was too a bedroom, 'I must have walked into the Death Eater dorm hall!' she thought. However, that was ok she didn't mind seeing what each room looked liked. This Death Eater had a few 'Wired Sisters' collectables and a huge round bed, but nothing special.

But after what seemed like hours, she was sick of seeing bedrooms! She had seen rooms with so many clothes thrown around you couldn't see the floor, a room that had chains hanging from the wall, this one room had a psychedelic theme going on with the rainbows that made her head spin another room was pure white with everything organized and cleaned. However, one room in particular that stood out to her was an all black room…with fuzzy pink GLITTER carpet.

'Wow, Tom really doesn't care about the mental status of his 'groupies' I guess. Wait, Bellatrix Lestrange is one of them so yea, he defiantly doesn't give a damn if you're insane or not!' But she was tired now and just wanted to curl up in a nice cozy chair and read a book!

"Dammit! This is the last one I'm trying!"

She flinged the door opened and gasped, "Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't know this was your room!"

Rabastan had been working, ok doodling, on some papers at his desk. He had jumped a little when the door flew open but he was used to his brother or sister-in-law running in all the time so it wasn't a big deal. "Oh you're fine; I wasn't doing anything important anyways. I'm actually pretty bored."

Awkward silence filled the room. He tried to break the silence, "I thought you were with my brother?"

"Your brother is a jack-ass." She saw him tilt his a little.

"How long did it take you figure that one out?"

"He killed my parents and then tried to come on to me!" She was so angry again, she didn't even notice that she had walked in his room and closed the door.

"He's not so bad, you just have to get used to him. His job was to kill your parents, I'm sure it was nothing personal." For the first time Hermione got a good, look at Rabastan Lestrange. He had the trademark Lestrange black hair, but that was the only thing he shared with his brother. His eyes were not green but in fact were a nice shade of grey. He had changed from the robes she had seen him in earlier to the more comfortable clothing of a hoodie and jeans. However, the thing that caught Hermione's eyes immediately were the red squared glasses he was wearing.

"I've never seen you wear glasses before." Well, she had actually only seen him once before but she was sure she didn't notice any glasses then either.

His eyes widen and he swiped the glasses off his face so fast he almost dropped them. "I just use them to read and write and draw and ummm other stuff like that." He forgot that he had them on and was now highly embarrassed.

"Oh well, they look with your hair." She didn't mean to say that. 'Damn, please don't turn out to be a pervert like Rodolphus,' she thought.

"Oh, ummm thanks." He didn't put the glasses back on though; he just laid them on his desk.

"Soooo," He hated awkward silence, "do you need anything?"

She shook her head.

"Ok then." He sighed and flopped down his bed. "Do you just wanna talk then?"

"Sure….but you're not going to be like your brother and ask perverted questions are you?" she slowly sat down on the opposite side of the bed. "Whoa, is this a water bed?"

He gave a small laugh. "No and Yes."

"Huh?" she gave him puzzled look.

He sat up crawled a little closer to her. "No I'm not going to be asking perverted questions and yes this is a water bed. It's makes sleeping a lot more fun."

"Does everyone here have one? Wait, does Tom have one?" She almost giggled at the thought of The Dark Lord jumping on a waterbed letting the waves move his body back and forth for a minute.

"Nah, only my brother and I. But Rodolphus us like his fifth one though," Rabastan rolled his eyes, "Those poor water beds just can't handle Bella and him 'together'." He turned around to look at her, "If you know what I mean."

"Yea, I think I know what you mean. I can understand though, sex in a waterbed would be very interesting."

"Oh it is." He crawled a little closer, she had mentioned sex first. She hadn't mentioned it with him or in the context of wanting to have sex, but now he had dirty pictures flashing in his mind as to how he could give her an example of how 'interesting' it is.

She giggled.

"Hey!" She sat straight up, Rabastan wasn't sure if he had offended her and he bolted up too.

"The Library, that's what I was looking for before I came here! Could you show me where that is please?"

Rabastan gave a small sigh of relief, she wasn't mad at him. He didn't usely care if someone was mad at him but for some reason he did now. "Sure, it's not that far away."

He reluctantly got up from the bed and walked over to the doorway with Hermione right behind him.

She thought the hallway was dark before but now she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face, yet alone follow Rabastan! "Ummm…Rabastan?"

She felt a hand grab hers. 'Please be Rabastan and not Rodolphus.' her mind pleaded.

"Lumos" The tip of his wand illuminated with light. "Much better," he said and started walking down the hall once more. Only this time, he was holding her hand.

'Does he think I'm not capable of just following him? Or maybe he doesn't want to run away because he is taking me somewhere else besides the library!?' Hermione's thoughts were all over the place. The darkness scared her and the fact that there were two killers in the house didn't help her overactive imagination!

She had been thinking so much that when Rabastan stopped she bumped into him. "Ow. Sorry."

"That's ok," he let go of her hand.

'Thank God' "Is this it?" They stood in front of two large white doors. The handles looked like they were made of gold and a dim light was coming from under the cracks.

"Yup, have fun." He gave a laugh thinking no one could possibly have 'fun' in a library! "I'm going back to my room. Books aren't my thing really. Rodolphus is the bookworm of the family. Night!" He turned around and started walking away before she could even answer back.

"How rude!" she mumbled under her breath. Rolling her eyes, she turned the knob on the door and pulled. To her surprise, it was very heavy. She used both hands to open it up just enough for her tiny body to fit through.

She had indented to shut the door easily but then she looked up. It was like a Hermione Granger heaven! There were book selves that covered every single wall and rose to the top of the ceiling. Hermione had only seen selves that big in movies! Then on top of everything else, there was a huge fireplace with a few couches and chairs surrounding it. Hermione could live in here.

"Wow, I don't know where to start." She whispered in amazement, her eyes jumping to case-to-case. She walked over to the nearest case. "Guess I'll start here and work my way around."

After grabbing four books about different types of exotic potions, she made her way towards the fireplace.

"Eeeppp!" she jumped and dropped all four books on floor. A sleeping Rodolphus Lestrange occupied one of the couches. "Well he just has to go fuck up everything doesn't he." She mumbled while bending over to pick up a book. How he had 'fucked up' by falling asleep on a couch was beyond her BUT she blamed him for everything being fucked up already so why not blame him for something else. He was interrupting her reading time, yea that's it, she made that her excuse to blame him.

'WAIT! HE'S ASLEEP!' Hermione's face broke out into a huge evil grin. _'So I can get my revenge without him even knowing it…'_

* * *

Hmmm, looks like Rodolphus may be in for some trouble! Hope he's a light sleeper! Find out what Hermione does next in Chapter Four!

Review for cookies? I ate all those but I'll share my poptarts if you review! )

Ok, Panic at the Disco lyrics/songs are probably going to every title because they are random and seem to be perfect for each chapter. So once again...

_Title Credit: Lyrics from 'Pas De Cheval' by Panic at the Disco_


End file.
